deadly_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Vader VS Ganondorf
Darth Vader VS Ganondorf 'is the first episode of '''Deadly Debates. '''It pits Darth Vader from the Star Wars franchise against Ganondorf from Nintendo's The Legend Of Zelda series. Description ''It's The Legend Of Zelda VS Star Wars! For the very first episode of Deadly Debates, two dark lords go head to head in a battle to the death. Who will win, and who will die? Let's find out! Introduction Ricky: Welcome one and all to Deadly Debates, where we decide who would win in a fight so you don't have to! Today, two dark and fearsome lords will go head to head in an epic battle - Darth Vader, the powerful Sith Lord, and Ganondorf, the King of Evil. Who will win? Let's find out! Darth Vader Ricky: All right Nick, my main researcher, what can you tell me about this guy? Nick: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away, Darth Vader was one of the most feared warriors. A Sith Lord skilled in the areas of lightsaber combat and the Force, he was a mass murderer who was not to be messed with. However, long before any of that happened, Darth was a boy named Anakin lived on a desert planet named Tatooine. Anakin dreamed of doing something great in his small and harsh world, specifically becoming a Pod Racer. And that happened the day that Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi and others landed near his home in search of a new engine for their damaged ship. Ricky: Wait a minute. Are you saying that Anakin IS Darth Vader? Nick: Well, yeah. Haven't you watched the prequels? Ricky: Nope. But can you really blame me? Nick: Fair enough. Anyway, after Anakin managed to get them that machine by winning a pod race, he became a Jedi apprentice of Obi-Wan. He grew up under his expertise, and quickly became a skilled warrior who was a force to be reckoned with. Ricky: Ha ha! ''Force'' to be reckoned with! Nick: Later, when Anakin was older, it was discovered that he was supposedly the Chosen One, who was to bring balance to the Force. But...that kind of went wrong when Anakin became corrupted by Darth Sidious and then killed a bunch of people, including young children. Ricky: Well that escalated quickly! Nick: After fighting his old mentor and becoming horribly burned by lava as a result, Anakin was reanimated with technology, thus becoming Darth Vader. Ricky: Now that is one heck of a backstory! Nick: Now let's address his abilities. Ganondorf Fight Within the Death Star, a group of Stormtroopers march down a hallway. The Stormtrooper in the middle of the group is carrying a glass canister. Within said canister is a floating triangle, golden and glowing. It is a piece of the Triforce. The Stormtroopers turn and enter a doorway. In the room they enter, Darth Vader, the almighty Sith Lord, stands waiting for them. The Stormtroopers stop and kneel in front of their master, and the one carrying the canister hands it to him. Darth Vader holds the canister and looks at the piece of the Triforce within curiosity. He then dismisses the troopers, and they briskly march out of the room. Now alone, Vader slowly opens the canister and then tosses it aside. The piece of the Triforce floating above his hand, he starts to head towards his meditation chamber. However, a shadow suddenly appears, and slams into Darth Vader's back. The Sith Lord is sent tumbling forwards, put when he regains his footing, he turns. Standing before him is Ganondorf, now holding the sacred rune. Darth Vader gets into his battle position and takes out his lightsaber. Ganondorf waves his hand, making the piece disappear, and then takes out his sword. '''FIGHT! Conclusion Trivia Category:'The Legend Of Zelda VS Star Wars' Themed Battles Category:Villain VS Villain Category:Battle Of Magic Category:Battle Of Swords Category:Season 1 Episode